Rise of the Tomb Raider: Blood Ties
by gamePsycho11
Summary: The DLC from ROTR. Rated for language and lemon at the end.
1. Chapter 1: Returning Home

**Yep, both expansion stories are already done! That's how I work!**

 **I know the DLC "Blood Ties" takes place between Lara's trips to Syria and then Siberia, but I said in the main story that I would do it separately.**

 **What happens during Blood will be told via flashback; Lara telling Owen and her friends about it.**

 **I don't own Tomb Raider. All OCs belong to me and Fang.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Return Home**

~ _Two weeks after returning from Siberia_ ~

 _ **CROFT MANOR**_

 _ **SURREY, ENGLAND**_

House contractors were all over the manor, restoring it to it's former glory. Plus, making a few additions.

Lara opened the gate that led into the courtyard, followed by Owen and Tsume.

"So good to be home," Lara sighed happily.

"The place is starting to look better," Owen said.

A man came out of the front door of the manor and went over to greet them. He was a tall, lanky man in his early fifties, with greying hair. He was wearing a black and white suit, usual attire of a butler/valet. (I picture Michael Caine)

"Miss Lara, so good to have you back," The man said.

"Thank you Winston," Lara said as they hugged.

Before she and Jonah left for Siberia, she had contacted Winston. Even after so many years of not being the Croft family butler, he was more than willing to return. He'd always loved Lara, and had been like a second father to her, next to Roth.

Tsume barked as he went up to Winston, who chuckled as he petted his head.

"And of course, it's good to see you, Tsume," he said.

"What am I, chopped liver?" Owen asked.

Winston chuckled, "Of course not Mister Taylor." They shook hands.

"LARA, OWEN!" A familiar female voice called out, running towards the gate.

Lara's face lit up as she turned to catch her best friend in a tight hug,  
"Sam!"

A little bit after returning from Siberia, Lara and Owen were contacted by the police and were told that Sam had broken out of the mental institute.

Sam was due to go on trial for assault, though was deemed mentally unfit to do so. She was transferred to Halburg Institute, in Sweden, likely a decision made by her mother. Sam became friendly with one of the nurses and was apparently doing well. However, Trinity took over the building and Sam was placed in the care of Dr. Taffe, which is when Sam took a turn for the worst. Late one night, Sam, seemingly now fully under Himiko's control, killed a nurse and escaped with five other patients.

Though Sam seemed to be aware of what Himiko was doing, she was unable to fight back due to how much control the Sun Queen had over her body. What's more, was that Himiko's was seemingly "strangling" Sam's soul to gain as much control as possible. During this time, it seemed that other spirits, who were friends with Professor Morrow, (recent ally of Lara) were able to contact Sam while she was under Himiko's control, though they were unable to help her during that time.

As Himiko continued to make her way to Yamatai, she was soon confronted Lara and Owen, who had been tracking Himiko ever since she escaped the Halburg Institute. The power couple fought with Himiko and Lara tried to reach Sam, begging her to fight against Himiko's control over her, but Himiko was able to fight her off and made an attempt to escape.

However, Owen was able to catch up with her and ran her off the road by launching a motorcycle in the van's path. With Himiko unconscious, he and Lara took her to a barn where Jonah had placed the Wei Mirror, which was the only item that could remove Himiko's soul from Sam.

As Himiko and Sam began to regain consciousness, the two began to fight for control over her body. Himiko demanded that Sam obey her and that her body belonged to her before Sam was even born. However, Sam was able to fight against her and after breaking free of her confines, using a knife that she had hidden on her person earlier, stabbed herself in her stomach, much to Himiko and Lara's horror.

With the sun rising up, Owen and Jonah opened the shutters in the barn, which bounced off all the mirrors in the room, making it impossible for Himiko to open her eyes, without gazing at the mirror and having her soul extracted. However, Himiko refused to open her eyes. Lara then entered the room and told Sam to open her eyes, as it was the only way for her to be free of Himiko.

Before losing consciousness, Sam was able to open her eyes and Himiko, who was still conscious, was forced to look upon the Wei Mirror as the sunlight shined upon it. Himiko's soul was sucked from Sam's body and trapped within the Mirror, along with the countless others Himiko had used it on, ending the Sun Queen once and for all and freeing Sam from her grip. Sam was rushed to the hospital, and survived her self-inflicted stab wound.

Now, she was finally free to be with her friends, again...and not a moment too soon, either.

"I can't thank you enough for freeing me from that evil bitch," Sam cried.

"I made you promise," Lara said, just like she did on Yamatai.

"HEY, HEY!" A familiar male voice yelled, running over. It was Tommy, yelling like Han Solo at the of Episode IV!

"GET OVER HERE YOU!" Owen yelled as he ran to him, and they hugged.

Tommy had gotten taller, reaching Owen's height, and started working out a bit to.

Coming in after him were Hana and her pups, who scampered over and tackled Tsume.

"Don't I get a hug, too?" asked Lara.

"Lara~!" Tommy exclaimed before he hugged her, as well.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _Scene Change_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everyone headed up to Lord Croft's office, which was now Lara's.

Jonah had showed up a minute ago.

"So, the lost city of Kitezh, and the Deathless Prophet, was true?" Sam asked.

"We have some form of proof," Owen said, reaching into his pack and pulling out the Atlas.

"Yo, this is some Indiana Jones type shit!" Tommy exclaimed as he examined it. "What kind of metal is this?"

"Not sure, but it's strong," Jonah answered.

"Sofia let us take it, as a token of gratitude," Lara said, looking over some papers and letters on her desk. When she got to one of the letters, "Oh bullocks...!"

"What's wrong?" Owen asked. She handed him the letter, it was from Atlas De Mornay, Lara's uncle on her mother's side.

"Shit, not this asshole."

"What does he want, now?" asked Tommy.

"Well, only one way to find out," said Lara as she opened the letter.

" _Lara,_

 _I have received the notarized affidavit confirming Amelia's grave and the discovery of the burial crypt within the Manor premises. While I can't fathom why your father would hide your mother's fate from her own family, I cannot deny that any legal claims I may have had on the estate are now null and void._

 _Croft Manor and the remainder of your father's assets are now yours in perpetuity, to do with as you wish._

 _If there comes a time when you require assistance in managing the estate, I hope you will consider contacting me to retain my services._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Your Uncle_ "

Lara scoffed, throwing down the letter, "He's got some nerve! After everything he's done, he expects me to accept his offer?!"

"What do you mean?" Tommy asked.

Lara sighed, "Well, you guys might want to get comfy, it's a long story." Everyone sat on the carpeted floor in front of the desk, even the wolves.  
"After my encounter with Konstantin in Syria and before Jonah and I went to Siberia, I came here to look for more of my father's research."

* * *

 **Flashback will begin next chapter.**

 **Read and review, please!**


	2. Chapter 2: Exploration, Part 1

**Here we go!**

 **I don't own Tomb Raider. All OCs belong to me and Fang.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Exploration and Reminiscing, Part 1**

~ _Flashback_ ~

During a dark and stormy night, Lara stood at the window in her father's office at Croft Manor, looking at a letter,  
" _FINAL NOTICE - TO LARA ANGELINA CROFT, CURRENT TENANT OF PREMISES;_

 _This is to serve as your final notice for the purposes of terminating your ownership of Croft Manor. You are required to immediately vacate and surrender possession of said Manor to Atlas de Mornay, executor of estates._ "

The next part was from Atlas,  
" _Lara,_

 _It is unfortunate that you have forced my hand in this matter, but so be it. As you know, your parents appointed me executor of the estate in the event of their absence. Since your mother disappeared, her death was never technically declared. And given the circumstances surrounding your father's death, it's no surprise that he never drafted a formal last will and testament to account for this circumstance. Unfortunately, you have no legal claims to the estate._

 _I'm willing to negotiate a modest monthly stipend from your trust, but only if you leave the manor by weeks' end. Don't fight me on this, Lara. Your mother wouldn't want that._

 _Sincerely,_  
 _Atlas_ "

Lara sighed and looked to her right, at the safe.

'There has to be a will,' thought Lara as she went to open the safe, 'Or some kind of evidence of what happened to Mom in the manor.' She tried open the safe, but it wouldn't budge

'Hmm...needs a combination,' she thought before she went to search for it. 'It's got to be in Dad's papers somewhere...'

Going to the desk, she found a photo of herself when she was little, wearing a paper crown.

"My birthday crown. (Happy laugh) I was so proud of that thing." She turned the frame to look at the back, where she found writing. It said, 'The treasure of the ancients'. Lara chuckled, "That's my handwriting. My penmanship was pretty good."

She set the picture down and picked up a tape recorder. It had a recording from her father,  
" ** _Well, this is a hell of a thing. I met someone tonight, quite unexpectedly! But it shouldn't have been, it seems. I've been so buried in my work, so distracted by my latest revelations... I never bothered to notice my surroundings._**

 ** _But there she was, sitting at my table in the library. Her name is Amelia, and apparently she's been studying right next to me. Art History, of all things._**

 ** _I shared some of my research, against my better judgment. But I wanted to see how she would respond. And she did not disappoint. I felt as if I was suddenly engaged in a mental game of chess - moving and counter moving in argument. At one point that poor old librarian had to shush us as if we were children._**

 ** _I feel so foolish for not having noticed her earlier. She's a brilliant woman who's challenged my ideas for the first time in memory. In truth, I don't know if she's feeling as exhilarated as I am right now. But I dare say our conversation was mutually stimulating._**

 ** _For the first time in a long time, I find myself thinking about something else besides my research. I hope she returns for another round tomorrow._** "

'I always knew that my parents met at Oxford... but never the circumstances,' Lara thought, laughing. 'Just like Dad to argue mythology as a way to flirt.'

It almost reminded her of how she and Owen met.  
'My parents made a good team... challenging each other from the start.'

Next thing she looked at was her father's diploma from Oxford,  
"Dad would have liked me to go to Oxford, but I insisted on UCL. If I had gone to Oxford, I wouldn't have met Sam, Tommy... or Owen..."

Shaking her head to clear it, she then looked at a picture of her, her father and Ana. In the photo, she was wearing a dress.  
"Never liked dresses... but the color was nice."

Going over to a small table in the middle of the room, she found a journal, from her mother,  
" _I finally introduced Richard to the family. It went precisely how I imagined. Icy, but polite grace from mother. Indifference and disinterest from father. And thinly veiled contempt from Atlas. Of course they don't approve. To them, Lord Croft is the man who took away their beloved daughter and ruined her long standing engagement (I was never going to marry that repugnant Earl of Farringdon anyway)._

 _One might think they would be happy that I was being courted by a genuine Lord of the Realm. It just happens to be Richard Croft - in their eyes, the man who single handedly ruined a once great family._

 _But there's nothing to be done now. Watching how Richard dealt with their subtle insults and disrespect... such grace and calm. I know he did it for me. I think I'm falling in love with this man._

 _It will break my mother's heart, but I cannot live the life she imagined for me. My time with Richard has only made this clearer._ "

'Mom's own words... I can almost imagine her speaking,' Lara thought. 'I wish I could remember her voice. It must have been hard for Mom to go against her family's wishes, but I'm glad she did. Otherwise, I would never have been born.'

Then, Lara walked over to another door.

'The door to the library,' she thought as she went to open it, but it was locked. 'Hmm...locked...there's got to be another way, in though.'

She ban to walk down the hallway, which was filled with unpacked boxes.

On one of them was a hand-drawn map, definitely by a child, and a marked path,  
"This is the map I made for my first "Expedition" with Dad... it shows a path to the library through the servants' passages."

She then found a door that was covered in hand prints...obviously from her days as a little girl. She opened and looked inside, but it was too dark to see.

"Too dark," she said. "Got to find a flashlight."

As she went to look for one, she passed through a room with a fireplace and comfy chairs.

On one of them was a letter, written by herself when she was little,  
" _Hi Dad,_

 _I've been thinking about Mom lately. I wish I knew more about her. How did you meet? What was she like? Winston told me that she was a brilliant artist. Are some of her paintings locked up in the West Wing?_

 _And... I guess I just want to know... did she love me, Dad? Did she ever say that she did? Maybe I'm just being silly, but will you tell me more about her the next time I'm home from school?_ "

'It was so hard for Dad to talk about Mom,' Lara thought.

On a table by a sofa, next to her laptop was another letter, from her uncle,  
" _Lara,_

 _I've reviewed the report from your therapist. I have to say I was surprised to see a clean bill of health. I somehow doubt you've so easily abandoned your irrational claims._

 _Indeed, where have you been the past few weeks? My secretary discovered that you booked a flight to Turkey on the 20th. You can't have been simply sightseeing, as your customs claims suggest. I know you're up to something, and I'll be damned if let you use the Croft assets to indulge the same obsession that led to my sister's death._

 _It's not too late to relinquish your claims on the Manor voluntarily. If you refuse, I will find a way to cut you off._

 _Sincerely,_  
 _Atlas_ "

'I don't know how I feel about keeping this old manor, but one thing is clear to me: I need Uncle Atlas out of my life for good,' Lara thought.

She headed out the room, into the Grand Hall,  
'The Grand Hall...always loved playing in here as a kid. This'll be one of the first things to fix.'

She walked around the top floor a bit, thinking about her childhood, then she came to the door that led to the West Wing.

 _"Lara! You know the West Wing is off limits!"_ She remembered her father yelling at her when she tried to explore.

 _"I'm sorry...I...I just wanted to see," she had apologized._

 _"We've been through this," he told her, calmly._

 _"Was Mom's room in here?" she asked._

 _"Just...stay out of there, darling," he told her, avoiding the question._

'Just like Beauty and the Beast; stay away from the West Wing,' Lara thought, then tried the door, which was locked. 'Of course, locked. Need a key.'

She headed downstairs, where there was a compass in the middle of the floor...and almost instantly, memories began to fill her head.

 _"What are you doing sitting there on the floor, Mistress Lara?" Winston's voice was heard saying._

 _"Just looking at the compass, thinking," said Lara, back when she was a child._

 _"About what, if I may inquire?"_

 _"Just thinking about faraway places...about finding adventure..."_

 _"...I'm sure you will, my lady...you've the soul of an explorer...but don't grow up too fast..."_

Lara sighed at the memory. She remembered when she always used to be so curious...those were such happy days.

There was another journal on a table in front of a fireplace, from her mother,  
" _The offer came in the post last week, and I still haven't told Richard. He flew ahead to Tibet, where I will meet him shortly. I never told him I was submitting my work, never thought there was chance of being accepted. But a gallery tour is not something I can pass up. The show will take me away from England for over a year. I'll begin in New York and travel across the United States, and God, I'm giddy even writing those words._

 _When Richard and I were married, I was prepared to relegate my paintings to a hobby, but it was Richard who objected, who gave me my atelier and studio. Without that support, I might still be painting boring landscapes, Now I can't shake the foolish sensation that leaving would be a betrayal._

 _He will laugh at that and insist that I accept, even though I know it will break his heart to be apart. He never once asked me to sacrifice any part of my life for his. I have, of course, in a thousand small ways over the years, but he would never ask._

 _The discussion can wait, and I will join him in Tibet. I won't cast a shadow over his find. I will be by his side in his triumph, as I know he will stand by my side, in time._ "

'This is incredible,' Lara thought. 'Mom was on the verge of fulfilling one of her dreams. Fate can be so cruel.'

As she headed over to the front door, she found another letter from her uncle,  
" _Lara,_

 _Since your return from your expedition to Yamatai, I've grown increasingly alarmed at your erratic behavior. I can only assume you suffered some kind of psychological trauma and are only acting out as a call for help. I want you to know that I hear you loud and clear. Ana and I agree that it's time for you to be evaluated by a professional. I took the liberty of arranging an introduction to a highly qualified colleague of mine. You should be receiving the details in the post soon._

 _I want to impress upon you the importance of this, Lara. As executor of the estates, it is my duty to see that it is left in capable hands. And if I may be blunt, you're acting like your father when he was at his worst. He nearly lost the Manor himself in those days. I'd hate for you to repeat his mistakes. Though, I must say I'm glad you dumped that American wanker you were dating. I woman of your stature shouldn't associate with such rabble. I encourage you to embrace the help I'm offering._

 _Sincerely,_  
 _Your Uncle_ "

'My Uncle's first attempt at trying to cut me off from the Manor,' Lara thought. 'It backfired, though. I wasn't as crazy as he believed. And he had the audacity to insult Owen!'

She walked to the front door and opened a chest on one of the tables. Inside was a small flashlight that she could attach to her clothes.

"Got to remember to pack this for my next trip," she said to herself as she headed back to the library. "Should be able to see in the dark, now."

That's when she spotted her phone and picked it up and found a message to Jonah.  
" ** _Hey, Jonah,_**

 ** _Sorry for not getting back to you sooner. I've decided to do some research at the Manor. A lot has happened and I need some time to think about what I want to do next._**

 ** _This old place is filled with memories and secrets. Uncle Atlas has tried to keep me out of here for so long, I don't even know if I want to keep it. But... after everything that's happened, maybe I can find out what it still means to me. If it's worth fighting him for._**

 ** _I'll let you know how things worked out when I'm back in London._** "

'I hope Jonah doesn't worry about me too much,' thought Lara. 'We haven't talked since I left for Syria.'

She headed back up the steps to the hallway toward her Dad's office, where the secret passageway was.

Once inside, she found something else: another letter from Atlas...this time to her mother!  
" _Amelia,_

 _The news has reached Mother. She knows that you broke off your engagement with the Earl of Farringdon. She is beside herself with worry... but for the moment she's controlling the narrative. As far as anyone knows, you're just having innocent second thoughts. But the moment your affair with Lord Croft goes public, it will be too late. Our name will be as ruined as this man you've chosen to bed!_

 _Don't you see that you're being selfish, Amelia? Please consider your family. You're a De Mornay... everything you do has a greater effect on us all._

 _I'm coming down to London soon. Don't do anything rash until we have a chance to talk._ "

'Mom was engaged to someone else!' thought Lara. 'There's so much I never knew about her... And the way Atlas talks about it, reputation is more important than love!'

She headed down the stairs, which almost fell apart. One she reached the bottom, she found another tape recorder from her father,  
" ** _They say a good test of a relationship is how well you travel together. Well, I'd say Amelia and I have passed that test with flying colours. Indeed, these last few months in Egypt have been nothing short of extraordinary. She and Roth get on like old uni chums... in fact, the two have spent more than a few nights drinking and playing cards into the wee hours._**

 ** _Despite her decidedly proper upbringing, Amelia's taken to roughing it more than I ever have. She fits in and connects with the local populace with such amazing empathy. Because of her, I've had a bit of an unexpected breakthrough in my research. She managed to convince an artifact dealer in old town to sell me a magnificent and quite unusual Tibetan scroll. From what I can tell, it seems to contain details surrounding an immortality ritual of some sort._**

 ** _I think it's time for me to take the next step with Amelia. In fact, I don't think I can wait any longer. I will ask for her hand tomorrow... in the bright Egyptian sun, amidst the dust and ruins._** "

'I heard so many stories about that expedition... to see it from Dad's perspective makes me realize that is was Mom who made it all so memorable,' Lara thought.

She approached another door and tried to open it, but that was one locked, as well. She had to find the key to get in.

So she headed further down the steps, to what looked like a cellar.

She found another letter from Atlas,  
" _Amelia,_

 _I know we have had our differences in recent years. I've tried my best to keep an open mind about your relationship with Richard, but I just can't let you go to on this ill-conceived expedition without saying my piece._

 _You say Richard's theories have merit. You say that he may have actually stumbled upon some mythic, unknown truth. But I have seen nothing to support such claims. And while your word may have been enough in times past, I cannot let you squander away what remains of your name and reputation... and that of our family, truth be told... on some damned foolish crusade._

 _I intend to go to Richard's investors and let them know exactly how he's spending their money, but I wanted to give you a chance to put a stop to this yourself._

 _Please. Don't go to Tibet. If not for me, at least for Lara._ "

'Uncle Atlas has been causing problems for my family for too long, now,' Lara thought. 'I'm glad Mom ignored his warnings.'

As Lara walked along, she shuddered a bit, for it gave the feeling of a dungeon, almost.

'Still as creepy as I remember,' she thought before there was a flash of lightning, causing her to gasp before she looked around, then approached the end of the hall, where she found another letter...and this one was from Winston.

" _My Lord,_

 _I hope this missive finds you on a successful expedition and in good health. Before I bore you with estate affairs, I wanted to let you know that our Little Angel has been into some mischief. As always, I indulged her in our usual game of chess. Over the course of the game, she broached the subject of her mother. She's having trouble remembering her now and wanted to enter her Ladyships' Atelier which you sealed off, to play on her mother's piano. It enraged her when she wasn't allowed to go in, of course. For someone so young, she has such strong emotions._

 _Later in the day, she set a trap for me... in the walk-in freezer, of all places. Before I knew what was happening, I found myself locked inside. Mrs. Sheffield discovered me an hour later, shivering and somewhat peeved. It took us an additional hour to find Lara on the grounds. I know all her hiding places, of course, but this time she really did not want to be found. Call it years of observation, but I can tell when she's out of sorts. My lord, if I may be so bold... she misses you fiercely. She is lonely for her father._

 _Please consider a call as soon as you are able._ "

"Oh... poor Winston!" Lara said to herself. "I remember doing that to him. I can't believe I was such a little brat. Thank goodness he had such patience with me."

She went back to a cart filled with wine bottles and moved it out of the way so she could go to the other side of the wine shelves.

That's when she approached a table, where she saw a chessboard, and that's when she thought back to when she and Winston played chess when she was little.

 _"King to Queen One. I'm going to win this time, Winston!"_

 _"Clever girl, but you should know by now...winning isn't everything. Queen to King's Bishop Six. Check."_

 _"Pfft, easy for you to say. You always win. Knight takes queen!"_

 _"What I mean to say is... try to enjoy the journey, Lara. Don't rush to victory. Bishop to King Seven."_

 _"I know, Winston. I just want... oh no, I didn't even see that!"_

 _"You should also know by now, I'm not to be trifled with on this board, young lady. Mate."_

 _"Argh. I'm going to win... someday."_

Lara couldn't help chuckling, just a little bit. Back then...Winston was more of a father to her than Richard was being, at the time.

Same with Roth.

She even found the chess pieces that she and Winston played with.  
'Never could beat him. Owen and I were even in wins and losses.'

She walked past some of the crates and found another journal, from her mother,  
" _I'm at a crossroads now. Good lord, that's such a cliché. But there's truth in it. Two roads before me, both present joy and compromise. A life with Richard... adventure, intellectual pursuit, perhaps a new family. But also a man obsessed with something I cannot understand. Or... a life of obligation. Upholding the De Mornay name, embracing our traditions. Not losing the family that raised me._

 _This really is a rubbish choice. I don't want to lose them. But I love the life I've started to build with Richard. He comes with his own difficulties, but I can accept them._

 _Will it be enough?_ "

'For the time she was with us, I hope it was enough,' Lara thought. 'I hope it was worth it...'

She then looked around and, after dodging a few scurrying rats, she found another journal from Winston.  
" _Everything is almost ready for Mistress Lara's birthday expedition surprise. It's been a bit of an all hands on deck effort organizing the affair and keeping it secret. She's obsessed with Egypt, memorizing hieroglyphs and ancient Egyptian Districts. So she'll be delighted with what Lord Croft has come up with!_

 _This will be good for her. She's been acting up of late, but I know she's just craving more of her father's attention. He's been so buried in his research. It will be a nice moment for the two of them to reconnect._

 _And I do believe he needs it as much as she does._ "

Lara smiled.  
"It really was one of the best birthdays I ever had..."

She pulled away another cart, unblocking the way out.

She had to crouch down to get through the narrow tunnel, and she remembered when she and her father played down here.

 _"Dad... this is it! The Basement of Despair."_

 _"Indeed, Lara. Muster your courage, for this is the only path to the Library of Infinite Knowledge!"_

 _"Look there! See the string?"_

 _"An Ancient Egyptian tripwire...the keepers of knowledge want none to disturb their treasure. We must tread carefully!"_

 _"Let me lead! I know where to spot all the traps!"_

 _"I'm sure you do, my darling...lead on!"_

Lara kept moving through it, smiling as she reminisced.

It was like a maze, which is why it was perfect for her birthday surprise.

She eventually made it through, to a corridor filled with wooden crates.

After she squeezed her way through the crates, she looked around and found a bust of the Egyptian God of the Dead.

"This bust of Anubis was from Dad's Egyptian collection," Lara mused. "He must have put it in the basement for our little expedition."

Then she went to a ladder at the far end and climbed up it, finding what felt like a secret closet. There were a few bookshelves and desks.

On one of the shelves was another recording from her father,  
" ** _Amelia left tonight. She packed her suitcase and walked right out of here and I didn't even notice. Like those days in the Oxford library before we even met... I just had my nose in a book, lost in my own world._**

 ** _I am such a fool. I have let my obsession with this damned Ritual of Long Life rule my better judgement for far too long. And it may already be too late. How could I have not seen this coming? I've made this mistake over and over - always putting my research before my personal life. But it's never hurt like this before._**

 ** _I simply cannot live without her. If I have to give up this accursed quest that has plagued me for so long... then so be it! I am going after her. Right now. Tonight!_** "

'It was almost over before it started,' Lara thought. 'I always admired Dad's ability to recognize when he was wrong.'

She then sighed before she put the recorder down and looked around, then found what looked like a hidden door, which she pushed open to reveal the Library.

'Okay,' she thought. 'Dad's ledger has to be here, somewhere. Hopefully, it has the combination to the safe.'

As she looked around, she found another journal entry from her mother,  
" _I always accepted that Richard's rather unorthodox research was just something I had to live with. But... but this time... the thrill of discovery has taken hold of me. I never imagined I could be drawn in this way._

 _Richard cabled to tell me he's found the Monastery. The symbol we deciphered in the scroll was the key to its location. I don't know if I honestly believe that this will lead to the fabled Elixir of Life. But I can't help but feel that a great secret awaits us there._

 _My brother was threatening to shut down the expedition, but I managed to talk him down for the time being. Now I am going to meet Richard._

 _I would bring Lara if I could, but she's still young. She'll be in good hands with Winston. And when we return, her parents might be just a bit more famous._ "

'She was beginning to believe,' Lara thought. 'It must have made Dad so happy to know she could accept his wild ideas.'

Lara then approached an old gramophone with a record still on it. She put the needle on the record, then wound it up to make the music play. It sounded like an old classic tune from a symphony.

"...This music is familiar," she said. "It's beautiful..."

Then she approached a suit of armor without its helmet, which caused her to chuckle.

"It seems Sir Reginald's helmet fell off," she quipped, "...or...did I not put it back properly?"

She went over to the big desk and found a journal entry from her father,  
" _For God's sake, memorize the combination, you old fool..._

 _Lara's Expedition treasure..._

 _My favorite painting by Amelia..._

 _The day of our wedding anniversary..._ "

'Dad would never have written down the combination, but it looks like he left himself clues to remember the numbers...' Lara thought. 'Okay, got to find those objects to figure out the combination to the safe.'

Next, she found another tape recording from her father,  
" ** _I've reached the monastery. As Roth predicted, it was hidden deep in the Himalayas. And now that I am standing on these high stone walls, I am overwhelmed by the sheer beauty of the mountains that surround me. It is simply breathtaking. But what adds to their spiritual majesty is the truth of this place._**

 ** _The monks welcomed me, as is their way, but they seemed to expect me. They must have known someone like me would eventually come seeking answers. I know this is the place - they've conducted the ritual before. I have seen the evidence - the distinctive symbols carved into the floors, the art displayed on the inner chamber's walls... they've created the Elixir before. And they will again, if I can convince them._**

 ** _I sent Amelia a message straight away. I want her by my side for this discovery..._** "

'Dad never told me about this myth... why was he so sure?' Lara wondered. 'What did he find that convinced him it was real?'

She then put the recorder down.

"Hmm...Dad was looking for an Elixir," she mused. "Was it...the Elixir of Life?"

* * *

 **I almost thought about putting the entire exploration of the manor into one chapter, but I decided against it.**

 **Anybody else hate Atlas?!**

 **Read and review, please!**


	3. Chapter 3: Exploration, Part 2

**More exploring!**

 **I don't own Tomb Raider. All OCs belong to me and Fang.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Exploration & Reminiscing, Part 2: Finding Amelia**

Lara opened up an old box, hoping to find some clues, but all she found was an old cigarette lighter.

"Dad's lighter...I don't remember him ever using it, though," she said before she looked underneath and found the Croft Family Crest, as well as the initials B.C. "I wonder if this belonged to my Grandfather..."

She put the lighter in her pocket, she could use it to light the fireplace in the main hall.

She walked over to the big window sill behind the desk. It was big enough for someone to sit on.

On it was a crayon drawing of a tiger, made by a child,  
"Oh, this is my handiwork...!" Lara smiled. "I used to love drawing pictures of tigers."

She then sighed as she put the drawing back down. Sometimes she wished she could go back to those days.  
"Spent so many hours in here... reading, dreaming of my own adventures."

She then looked around some more and found an old note on the coffee table.

"One of Winston's notes," she said. "He always left sweets for me to find."

On the desk opposite of the table was a sheet of paper.

It had Egyptian hieroglyphics drawn on it, along with the numbers they stood for.

"I remember now...each district in Ancient Egypt had a symbol and a number," Lara surmised. "I always preferred these symbols in the actual number hieroglyphics."

As she put the paper down, she thought back to when she was with Richard in this very same place.

 _"Now, let me see...let me see...these two myths are referencing the same source material...but where did I see this image?"_

 _"...Dad, I think it's this one...on the chapter on Egyptian Districts."_

 _"Why...yes. I think you're right, Lara!"_

 _"I remember the page...with the illustration of Ra."_

 _"My goodness...you've been paying attention, haven't you? This could be an important breakthrough."_

 _"Does this mean I'm your research assistant?"_

 _"That and more, my darling girl!"_

Lara sighed, "That takes me back... those were good times...the best times..."

She sighed, trying to keep herself from crying.

She went over to the many shelves of books where there was a ladder to climb up.

But the way to get onto the second floor was blocked, so she moved the ladder to another part.  
'Took quite a tumble off this old thing when I was a little girl... still feel it in the shoulder from time to time...'

Once she got the ladder to an open space, she climbed up to the upper level, moved the boxes out of the way, climbed back down, and put the ladder back where it was before she climbed up it, again.

Exploring a bit of the second floor, she found a map-sized sheet of paper that was completely blank, except for a small picture of a key.  
'Remember this map; it leads to the master key... But we made it with a special kind of invisible ink. I could only be seen with the heat of a fire...'

That's when Lara looked down at the fireplace and got an idea. She climbed down the ladder before she approached the fire, then put the map in front of it, causing it to appear.

"I can see the map!" she exclaimed. "Looks like the key is hidden under a trunk near the bookcase. X marks the spot, as they say."

She went over to the trunk, which had the same sun logo that was on the map. She pushed it out of the way, revealing a small square-shaped hole, with a small metal chest in it.

And inside the chest was the master key,  
"This should get into the West Wing, and some other places."

Before she headed out, though, she climbed up the ladder again and unlocked an old chest, in which she found a paper Egyptian Crown.

"The Pharaoh's Crown from my birthday treasure hunt!" she exclaimed, excitedly. "How old was I? Six? Eight?"

That's when she noticed the hieroglyph on the front.  
"Hmm...I think this hieroglyph corresponds with a number...but which one?"

She went to the door on her left, and used the key to unlock it. Now she was in the hallway to her Dad's office.

'Okay, Dad's clues mention Mom's paintings and their anniversary,' Lara thought. 'Hopefully I can find some answers in the West Wing...'

She headed into the main hall, over to the door that led to the West Wing. Once there, she took a deep breath, then unlocked it.

She opened the door, revealing that part of a large tree had fallen into the hallway leading to the West Wing!

Lara gasped, "Worse than I thought..."

She made her way past the tree, shielding her face from the rain before she reached another hallway. She looked inside an old cabinet, and that's when she found another tape recorder.  
" ** _With Amelia gone, the Manor is a different place. A dimness pervades, a quiet I can't stand. Even though Lara is too young to understand what has happened, she also senses the change. She's asked after her mother only once and I'm afraid my reaction must have terrified her._**

 ** _I will need Winston more than ever these next few months to help look after her. I never quite realized how much grief can consume a man... but I am utterly consumed. I know I can't escape the pain, but I will try my damnedest to avoid it. I will seal the West Wing, for as long as I live in this place. It will remain exactly as Amelia left it._**

 ** _Perhaps someday Lara can find her own answers there._** "

"...Dad was right," Lara said, sadly. "I could sense the change. And now I'm going to find my own answers."

She went to the double doors at the end and unlocked them, going into the master bedroom.

She'd never been in it, so it was quite a sight.

She found a journal entry from her mother,  
" _I believe it took this trip to push me over the edge. I've been able to see Richard in his element... seeing him at his best, and his worst. I've experienced the purity and chaos of his passion. And I came to realize... I want his passion in my life... every day. So... it's done. Richard wanted to wait ANOTHER 4 DAYS TILL MY BIRTHDAY but I wouldn't have it. Once I make a decision, I prefer to get on with it._

 _We found a small chapel in Luxor that was just right. And with Roth and the others at our side, we married as the sun set over this remarkable land. Mother will never forgive me. Atlas will forever resent me. But I don't care anymore. I'm free of de Mornay obligations. Free to pursue my own passions and live my life surrounded by those who will encourage and challenge me. I'm excited for the future, whatever it may bring._

 _Tomorrow Richard and I return home to London as The Crofts. Forging our path together._ "

'Marrying in Luxor was Mom's idea... I never knew!' Lara thought. 'I'm lucky to have this glimpse of her so many years later.'

She sniffled a bit before she wiped her eyes, trying to fight back her tears.

She checked the lower doors on one dresser, and found another recording from her father,  
" _Amelia would not have approved. That alone should have been the end of it. But I am as God made me - a stubborn fool. I locked all the West Wing's doors, and I shall not open them again until either my life or my obstinacy comes to an end._

 _The night before, Roth told me I would someday change my mind. Like a broken are cast in plaster, he said, the wound would heal, and we would someday shed the bandages to be whole again. The metaphor made me furious, the clumsy way he'd cast our loss of as nothing more than an inconvenience. There is wisdom in his rough words, but... I've done what I must._

 _Perhaps someday Lara will throw back the doors to let the sun shine in again. Maybe she will find her own sense of peace in this place._ "

'I know Dad couldn't deal with what happened, but it's time to open up the West Wing,' Lara thought. 'It's time to move on...'

Even though she was the last person that should be talking about that.

"At least that old thing still works..." Lara said before she went to check the wardrobe and found yet another tape recorder.

" ** _I am bursting with pride! Amelia is with child! It is amazing how everything in life can change with such a simple event. Obviously, we don't know the gender... but already we've discussed possible names. Perhaps Benjamin, after my grandfather. Or maybe Griffin? He was more infamous a Croft than even me!_**

 ** _No, Amelia wouldn't have it. Besides, she's certain it's a girl. She favors a classic such as Scarlett or Kate, though I've made some headway with Lara, a subtle nod to the Sun God, Ra, and our days in Egypt where certainly this child was conceived._** "

Lara momentarily paused to blush at that. She didn't really need to know THAT much.

" ** _I find myself thinking about this new life we've created... of how much she might be like us. For all my research into myths of immortality, I may have ignored the most obvious answer to the question that plagues me. We live on through our progeny... our genes, DNA, experiences... passed through the generations. Perhaps this is the simple truth of eternal life, and I've just been too stubborn to accept it._** "

"In a way Dad found the secret of immortality and didn't even realize it," said Lara. "And I'm glad they went with Lara."

She looked at the bed and gasped, picking up an old silver ring with three blue gemstones.  
"Mom's wedding ring...I always wondered what happened to it. It's very similar to the one Owen gave me."

She felt a pang of guilt in her chest, but then she sighed as she went to look around some more.

She went over to another dresser and picked up a perfume bottle,  
"My mother's perfume... The smell, so familiar. I can almost remember her..."

Then she checked a table beside the bed, which had a jewelry box with a pearl necklace in it,  
"I remember this... Dad gave it to Mom on her birthday." She turned to case over, revealing a metal plaque with a date. "October 13... Mom's birthday. Hmm, pretty sure my parents were married in October. I think it was close to her birthday..."

She walked over to the other side of the room and had another flashback. Except, her parents were arguing,  
 _"After everything Atlas has done! How could you tell him about the expedition?!"_

 _"It's just... all been too much. I needed to talk to someone. He's still my brother."_

 _"I don't trust him!"_

 _"You don't have to, Richard...but please, trust me."_

 _"I'm sorry, my dear...but I know him! He'll take it to the papers! The investors will pull out!"_

 _"Then go...without me! Tonight! I will take care of Atlas, and then meet you in Tibet next week."_

Lara sighed. "I was so young...but I still remember that terrible argument. It wasn't always an easy road for my parents...just like how it's not being an easy road for me and Owen."

She left the room and went to another hallway. During a flash of thunder and lightning, she saw her mother, then she disappeared!

Lara gasped, but then took a deep breath, "Okay Lara, keep it together...you're starting to see things."

She then found another letter from Winston,  
" _My Lord,_

 _We all hope your work was well received at the conference and look forward to your return. As is so often the case with these missives, I wanted to call your attention to an incident involving our little angel._

 _It seems that Lara has been the subject of some ridicule amongst the other girls at school. From what I can gather, some of the other young ladies were teasing her for being too much of a 'tom boy.'_

 _You know how Lara can get when pushed into a corner. Let's just say, they won't be bothering her again. But I do think their words have had an effect. I believe Lara has been missing her mother lately. She's begun to worry that she isn't like the other girls. And having grown up with only a father, it shouldn't come as a surprise that she has trouble relating to them. I wonder if this new friend of yours, Ana is it? Perhaps she might prove a welcome influence. It might be worth bringing her to the manor to meet Lara. In any case, I'll let you decide the proper time to do that - please travel home safely._

 _Yours, Winston_ "

'Oh, Winston,' Lara thought, smiling. 'He really did look out for me.'

She went over to the next double doors,  
'Mom's Atelier... Dad sealed it soon after she died. He probably couldn't bear the idea of removing any of her belongings...' She unlocked the doors and opened them, sighing when she saw it. 'Untouched for years...exactly as she left it.'

First thing she saw was another journal entry from her mother,  
" _I stood up to my family's criticism, stood in defense of Richard and our love. But as my new life began in Croft Manor, doubt set in. How could love flourish in these cavernous halls and endless passageways? Had I made a terrible mistake?_

 _I have never been more delighted to be wrong. Richard welcomed me to the Manor - my new home - with a game. It was a clue, written in jumbled words from five different languages, but it pointed the way forward. The next clue was seemingly blank piece of parchment in the kitchen, where the heat of a candle revealed a message written in lemon juice._

 _I followed each step, grinning like a child as I solved his riddles and chased the trail to its end: a white cloth stretched on the lawn where a picnic was laid out. We laughed and ate, and my doubt vanished with the last of the morning mist._

 _Love can, and will, endure._ "

'Good job, Dad,' Lara thought. 'You knew how hard this decision was for her and you made it easy.'

She then went to the corner of the room and saw all the paintings that her mother had made.

"Mom's paintings," she said. "Which one was Dad's favorite?"

There was another journal by the window, from her mother,  
" _I returned home this afternoon to collect the last of my paintings. I suppose I should say, I returned to my family's home._

 _Atlas was there, in one of his foul moods, and even as he dripped venom for Richard with his cruel barbs, I could only laugh. To think that I once listened to my bitter brother in matters of my own happiness! My dismissal only served to infuriate him more._

 _I left him there in father's study, muttering to himself. On the drive back, as Winston took a longer route through the country, I looked through my paintings, Richard's favorite one among them - a simple abstract with BLOCKS OF RED. I smiled thinking about giving it to him. I was happy and I was going home._ "

'It must have been so hard for her to give up her family,' Lara thought. 'Hmm, blocks of red. Dad's favorite painting. Maybe something about that painting will help me figure out the combination.' She saw the painting, it had four red blocks.

She could've headed back to the safe, but she decided to look around a bit more.

She found an old picture of her and Amelia, painting on the floor together...and it looked like Lara was about at least 3 years old.

"...I don't have any memory of this," said Lara before she sighed sadly. "...I wish I could remember doing this. Mom died too young."

Then she found another picture of her and Amelia; Lara was a baby and Amelia was holding her close,  
"Mom with me as a baby... I've never seen this. Hard to believe I was ever that small."

Seeing this made her think about having a child of her own...with Owen...

Pulling herself together, she went over to a piano and had another flashback; of her mother teaching her how to play,  
 _"You've almost got it darling...here...let me show you. Like this, see? Well done, Lara! Well done..."_

'I wonder how my life would've been different had she lived...' Lara thought sadly.

She sighed and shook her head again, still trying her hardest not to cry.

She climbed up a ladder to the upper level of the Atelier, finding another journal entry from her mother,  
" _Lara arrived tonight, though not without a bit of drama. But all is well. She's a healthy, beautiful baby. I've never seen Richard so happy. I'm sure he'll be celebrating with his favorite whisky tonight._

 _It's calm and peaceful now... just the gentle sound of the rain, and the small, sleeping breaths of this new life I hold in my arms. Lara... Lara Croft._

 _My darling daughter. It's hard to put into words this feeling I have. We share a connection... something I never expected. A love so powerful and pure, someday you'll feel it too._

 _No matter where you go, or where you find your place in this world... we will always have this connection._ "

"I still feel that connection to you, Mom," Lara said, not able to hold back her tears anymore.

She went back down the ladder and headed out of the west wing,  
'I'm glad I still have so much of Mom's work.'

She went up to the fireplace and lit it up with the lighter she found, then went to go look somewhere else.

She unlocked one of the rooms downstairs and went in, finding another living room.

On one of the tables was a letter from Winston,  
" _Mistress Lara,_

 _I took the liberty of preparing a tray, as dinner did not go according to plans. I've included, in addition to your meal, a few treats. I would appreciate it if you kept this between us, but I felt tonight called for something special._

 _If you will forgive the indulgence, your rapid exit from the dinner table had me concerned, and I wanted to impart something that I hope sets your mind at ease. I have known your father for quite some time. There is an intensity to his passion that can be frightening. But I recognize that same passion in you. You're more like him than you know._

 _Never doubt that he loves you more than his research... more than his artifacts. More than anything in this world. Storms pass, and tomorrow will be clear and blue again._

 _When you have finished, please leave the tray outside. Be well._

 _Yours. Winston_ "

'I don't even remember this letter,' Lara thought. 'I'm sure I wasn't able to read it at the time. Did he write this more for himself than me?'

She headed back up to her Dad's office, having another flashback as she returned to it,  
 _"Dad, what do you keep in there?"_

 _"Nothing too important, Lara. Estate business and such."_

 _"If it's not important, then why bother putting it in a safe?"_

 _Richard chuckled, "I should know better than to try and pull one over on you. There is something important in here, and it's for you, should you need it someday."_

Lara went over to the safe, "Well, let's hope you came through for me, Dad..." She entered in keypad "5-4-9", which opened it! "Yes!"

Looking inside, she found a clay imprint of her own hand from when she was little,  
"It makes me happy to know Dad kept this safe...but it's not what I'm looking for."

Next thing inside was a tape recorder, from her father,  
" ** _I am numb... it is taking all my willpower to hold back the overwhelming grief._**

 ** _Amelia's plane... crashed in the mountains. She died alone in the snow, waiting for me to find her. Oh god, not her, not now! I cannot accept it._**

 ** _Life without her is too painful to imagine. I know what must be done... and I am resolved. I am going to bring her back. Perhaps this is why I am here. Perhaps this is fate - a test of my faith in the truth I've sought for so long._**

 ** _Roth will fight me on this, but... I can't face Lara... I can't look into her eyes unless I try- I must try to bring Amelia back. The Monks are preparing the Elixir now... and then we will see if all my years of hunting this truth was for naught._** "

"Dad... oh no," Lara gasped a bit. "What did you do?" The next thing inside was a portfolio. "Dad's sequel to his first book on immortality...he never got a chance to publish it." Taking a closer look, she discovered it was... "Handwritten...this is the only copy. e on, there has to be a will in here!" The last thing in the safe was a blank piece of paper, "Blank...? Dad must have left this for me! It must be important!"

She ran back outside and climbed down to the fireplace, where she held the paper to the fire, revealing another map.

"It's a hidden message!" she looked on the back and saw some hieroglyphs and symbols. "What are these strange symbols? ...Some kind of clue. ...Wait, this is a map! And these hieroglyphs might be a code!"

Following the map, she headed back into the cellar and pushed a shelf out of the way, revealing a keypad. Following the hieroglyph symbols she'd found, she entered "1-4-2". This caused one of the brick walls to crack open, revealing a hidden hallway.

She walked inside, the flashlight lighting her way.

As she did, some lights inside the tunnel turned on, and the wall closed behind her,  
"Damn, locked in."

She went down the tunnel, finding a secret lab!  
'Did Dad build all this just to keep his research safe?'

One of the first things she found was another tape recording from her father,  
" ** _It's over. I have done all that I could, and my Amelia is still cold and dead. Roth first scowled at my designs, then he pleaded with me not to go through with the ritual. Not because he feared it might work, but because he feared what I might do when it failed._**

 ** _And it has failed, there is no doubt in that. I prepared everything according to my research. When I dropped the stone into the elixir and held it to her lips, I thought, for the barest moment, that it had worked. The hour was midnight, and my pocket watch stopped inexplicably... there was a charge in the air, like the moment before a lightning strike._**

 ** _For a heartbeat, I imagined that my life was being drawn from me as one empties a glass, in order to be poured back into Amelia. I would have welcomed death if the last thing I saw were her eyes, clear and alive again._**

 ** _But the moment passed. Amelia is still dead, and I was no Orpheus. We will return to the manor, and lay her to rest. I own her that much._** "

'Oh Dad... part of me wishes you had succeeded,' Lara thought sadly. 'He brought her home. She's here...somewhere.'

Next, she found a letter, from her uncle,  
" _Richard,_

 _I tried to see you in person, last week, but your manservant hustled me away like some common tout peddling silverware. He told me you are heartbroken, and you are not yet ready to see visitors. He tells me you blame yourself for her loss. Well, to that I say: You had damn well better._

 _I hope it hurts. I hope every moment of your life from this day forward is a ringing echo of loss. I hope you live just long enough to feel that pain grow when you hoped it would diminish, because you earned it. You stole Amelia from us. You ruined her reputation and poisoned her mind with a fantasy for children. In the end, you might as well have chocked the life from her with your own hands._

 _Do not contact me again, ever, but you must make arrangements for the future of your daughter. Have you considered perhaps it would be better if you followed Amelia sooner rather than later? As Lara's legal guardian, perhaps I could erase some of the damage you've already done to the poor girl. If not, I will do everything in my power to see to it that the Croft name is forgotten._

 _Lara deserves better than you. So did Amelia, and so do we all._

 _Atlas._ "

Lara was already angry at her uncle. From everything he'd been doing to cut her out of the mansion, to the letters and journal entries she'd read that revealed he'd hated her parents being together, and now this?!

Now, she was beyond pissed!

In her anger, she crumpled up the letter into a ball, threw it to the floor, and stomped it into the dust!  
"That piece of shit! He wants to ruin the Croft name just to spite my father! I have to get him out of my life!"

She went over to a metal chest and opened it, finding a crowbar,  
"Might be able to use this to access other parts of the manor..."

There was another letter, from her mother,  
" _My love,_

 _It is silent. So peacefully silent now. Even after the madness and chaos of the crash, I can't help but still wonder at the beauty of these mountains. I understand the magic that drew you here. Please know that... I feel no pain in this moment. Only immense sadness. Sadness that I couldn't see your smiling face once more... that I'll never meet the wonderful woman that our daughter will become._

 _There is so much to say, but I'm tired. The sun is setting. The cold of night will overwhelm me. I know I will fall asleep soon, and likely never again awaken in this world. I'm... scared, Richard. What lies beyond? You know I've always struggled with faith. So... I'm holding on to yours for now. I'm holding on as best I can, my love. Become the father Lara deserves. Know that I will live on in her._ "

'I can't imagine what Dad felt reading this letter from Mom,' Lara thought. 'I can barely read it without bursting into tears. I hope he came to eventually see Mom in me.'

She then sniffled as she wiped her eyes again...but the tears just kept falling.

She opened one of the cabinet doors, finding another tape recording from her father,  
" ** _The renovations are proceeding in secret. The work crew Roth hired for the job have been paid handsomely to keep the details of the job out of the records, so I'm fairly confident no word will get out about what I'm doing._**

 ** _I've been careless with presenting my findings - attracting all the wrong sorts of attention. Roth thinks I'm being paranoid by building this secret vault, but I know I'm being watched. My work is too important... and potentially too dangerous... it can't fall into the wrong hands._**

 ** _I need a secure place to keep it all safe._** "

'Dad must have seemed paranoid to Roth,' Lara thought. 'But I understand why he built this vault.'

Then, Lara looked around before she went over to a light switch, but when she did, the lights went out and turned a deep blue.

"Amazing," she said. "Even in here, Dad went out of his way to hide his findings."

Then she went over to some sort of sundial.

"There's an inscription," she said. "This is the Croft universe...our knowledge is to the east; our respite is to the west. Our future is to the south, our past to the North. ...Past to the North, could there be something else beneath the manor?"

Removing the sundial from the wall revealed it had a large crack in it, so Lara broke it more with her crowbar, opening a hole she could squeeze through.

She was back in the cellar, then she used the crowbar to pry open a green locker, finding another letter, from herself,  
" _Hi Dad!_

 _So... I know I only just returned to school, but when can I come out to the dig site again? It's just so boring here! We're doing all the stuff I already read last summer. I always end up staring out the window and thinking about our expeditions. And then I'm yelled at for daydreaming._

 _I promise I'll be good and not disturb you and just work wherever you tell me. I just miss it, dad... and I miss you._ "

'I don't remember writing this...I do remember being bored in school though,' Lara thought.

She headed back to the main hall and found a place to set the sundial in the middle of the room.

"Our knowledge is to the east; our respite is to the west. Our future is to the south, our past to the North," she repeated as she looked around before she followed the compass to the north and approached a wall...one that looked dusty and thin. Using the crowbar, she pried it open before she entered a dark tunnel.

When she got to the bottom of the steps, she found an old crypt.  
"Incredible...this crypt was here all along."

She found another tape recording from her father,  
" ** _I expected a sort of crushing finality to grip me when we returned to the manor, to lay Amelia to rest. Indeed, once the last of my funereal duties were performed, I fully believed that I would crumple to the ground next to her and expire, not from grief, but succumbing to the terrible exhaustion of the last few weeks._**

 ** _Instead, as the mausoleum stone slid into place, I felt... a sort of peace and energy, one that I confess caught me entirely off guard. This was not the terminus of our story, and I was fool to think so. Her body may be gone, but her spirit still resides here, in the manor, in me, in Lara. Her soul is forever twined with mine, and death is just... a momentary interruption. I walked out of that cold quiet into a sunlight that burned my eyes, and I have ever been more sure._**

 ** _Death is not the end, and there is work yet to do._** "

'This is where it all started... our family obsession,' Lara thought. 'Well, now it's time for me to complete our work.'

She went further into the crypt, finding a tomb with a female statue on it, lying against a pillow before an angelic statue.

Lara gasped a bit, "My god, can it be...? Dad, you did bring her home..."

Next to the tomb was a letter, from Amelia,  
" _My Dearest Lara,_

 _It is difficult to write this, knowing these may only ever be words on a page to you. I wonder if you will remember my voice. Will you remember the way we used to play and laugh. Will you remember me comforting you when you were sad?_

 _Know that I'm still with you Lara...my energy, my love, it's within you. It always will be._

 _Use that energy to pursue your passions in life. Never let others determine your journey. You become who you are through your choices, through the love you give and promises you keep._

 _I hope you are happy, that you are loved and successful in whatever it is you choose to do. I am proud of you, my darling._

 _Remember me._

 _With all my love, your mother._ "

Lara fell to her knees, crying, and placed her hand against the tomb,  
"I can't believe this... oh Mom... I am happy. I am loved. I'll always remember."

She'd done it! She hadn't found a will from her father, but she found where her mother was buried. Now that she could legally confirm that both her parents were dead; the manor, and all assets concerning the Croft name would be out of her Uncle's filthy hands.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _End Flashback_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Wow...!" Tommy muttered.

"That is pretty cool," Sam said. "But the fact that you were wandering around this place, when it was in shambles, at night, during a storm, all by yourself is more than a little creepy."

"It's still sad, what happened to your mom," said Owen, "But at least she's in a better place."

"She is," Lara said. "That's all I can hope for."

Tsume then got up and began to lick her face, causing her to laugh.

"Wait a minute, Atlas knew she was gone," Tommy said. "He was just trying to keep you away because he wanted to drag the Croft name through the mud."

"He and his family couldn't accept that Amelia loved your father, and now he's out for revenge, in a sense," Sam continued. "What an asshole."

Being reminded about that, Lara stood up and picked up the phone in her office, dialing Atlas's number.

"What are you doing?" asked Owen.

"Telling him to go to hell," Lara said.

Atlas answered the phone, which Lara put on speaker, " **Hello Lara, I hope this means you're willing to accept-** "

"Shut up," Lara spat. "You've got a lot of nerve asking if I'd need your help managing the estate. I'm keeping your filthy hands as far away from the Croft family as possible!"

Sam and Tommy both looked at each other before they covered their mouths, trying not to laugh.

" **I-I beg your pardon?** " asked Atlas.

"You heard what I said," said Lara. "You knew the whole time that my mother was dead, you just used legal ways to try and keep me away from the manor. You want to ruin my family name just to spite my father because you and your family couldn't accept that she loved him! Reputation doesn't buy happiness or love. And by the way, Owen and I are back together. I didn't dump him, he left me because I was being stupid. And we're still getting married. Don't, contact me, again!"

She then slammed the phone down on the receiver.

Then she said, calmly, "So, what's first on the wedding plan?"

* * *

 **YEAH, GO TO HELL AND FUCK YOURSELF ATLAS!**

 **Read and review, please!**


	4. Bonus Chapter: Bar Room Show

**Here's a little bonus chapter with a lemon, to make up for no lemons in the main story.**

 **This was loosely based off of a 3D animated porn video with Lara Croft in it.**

 **No flames for this! Don't like lemons, don't read!**

 **I don't own Tomb Raider. All OCs belong to me and Fang.**

* * *

 **Bonus Chapter: Bar Room Show**

Lara, Owen, Sam and Tommy were at a local bar, having a few drinks and playing billiards.

There was a bit of smoke and the bartender was busy cleaning glasses.

Lara and Sam were sitting at the bar while Owen and Tommy were playing at one of the pool tables.

One of the other tables was occupied by some scruffy biker looking guys.

The back of their leather jackets had the picture of a white tiger biting a snake.

"So, where are you guys planning to go for the honeymoon?" Sam asked Lara.

"Owen voted for Hawaii, after all the cold we endured in Siberia," she answered.

"Ooh, yeah, Hawaii," said Tommy. "Pineapples and coconuts, here I come!"

Sam laughed at that.

"Who said you're coming?" Owen questioned. "It's the honeymoon!"

"Aww, come on, man," Tommy said. "Don't be like that."

"Sorry, Tommy," said Lara.

"Next time we go, we'll bring you," Owen promised.

"I'll hold you to that," Tommy warned him.

"I get to go, too, right?" Sam asked.

"Of course," Lara smiled. "Wouldn't be much fun without you, Sam."

"Are you saying you won't have fun with me?" Owen asked, playfully.

"I meant extra fun, smartass!" Lara said.

Owen only laughed while Lara playfully smacked his shoulder.

"Hello ladies," A sleazy male voice spoke out from the girls' right.

"Oh, no..." Lara muttered in dread.

"Great..." Sam bemoaned as she also looked to see some drunkard.

"Hey, baby," said the guy, a bald-headed man with tattoos all over his arms, a leather vest, and ripped jeans. "How about you, you friend, and I go into the bathroom, and I'll show you my anaconda."

"Ew, gross!" Sam exclaimed.

"I think not," Lara said, coldly, but she could feel eyes on her from almost every guy in the bar.

"Ah, come on," said the drunkard as he grabbed Lara by the wrist. "What's the harm in having a bit of- HIC! Fuuuun?"

Lara yanked her arm out of his grasp, "I said no, and that goes for the rest of you wankers eyeballing my arse!" Addressing every pervert in the bar.  
"And another thing, I'm getting married!"

"Yeah right!" One random guy shouted. "No lucky bastard could get you!"

"You sure about that?" Owen said, showing off his ring.

"How do we know you're not married or engaged to somebody else?" the guy challenged.

"Now, now, hold on," A random biker girl said. "Prove it handsome; fuck her brains out, right here, right now, for everyone to see."

Lara's eyes went wide before she glanced over at Owen.

Owen looked over at Lara...before he grinned.

"You guys want a show?" he asked. "Fine...but just so you know...you asked for it."

He went over to her and kissed her.

She was surprised that he was actually willing to take the bet, she barely had time to respond as he slipped off her black leather jacket, leaving her in her dark blue desert tank top.

"...Psst...Sam," Tommy whispered. "Are you recording this?"

"Yes," Sam answered as she held up her camera.

Lara began to kiss Owen back, but also whispered, "Owen, are you serious?!"

"Why not?" he whispered back. "I've wondered what it'd be like to have sex with you in public place."

"You dirty little perv," she whispered, kissing him again.

Already, Lara could feel Owen's throbbing manhood against her pussy through his pants.

She pushed him over to the pool table and got on her knees, pulling his pants down, revealing his fully erect 10 inch manhood.

Truth be told, some of the men actually looked a bit jealous...and maybe a little inadequate.

Then Lara licked her lips...and kissed the tip of Owen's dick.

Before she fully engulfed it in her mouth.

A lot of the women were shocked at Owen's size, and that Lara fit the whole thing in her mouth.

Sam was still recording everything as Lara sucked on Owen's cock.

He took off his own jacket as he moaned from the pleasure, then pushed on her head to make her suck faster.

Tommy was silently cheering for Owen and Lara while the other customers watched.

After another minute of Lara sucking him off, Owen pulled her up to sit on the pool table and lifted her top up, releasing her bouncing breasts.

She pulled off her pants and panties and positioned herself for Owen to penetrate her.

Owen didn't even hesitate, practically throwing himself on top of Lara.

She practically screamed when his huge cock entered her.

"You're getting this, right?" Tommy asked.

"Yep," Sam answered.

He began thrusting and kissing all over her breasts.

"Yeah! Pound her, man!" cheered the bartender.

"Fuck her brains out!" yelled a woman with short red hair and tattoos.

Feeling Owen's huge cock inside of her again, Lara's eyes rolled to the back of her head as he increased his pace to medium.

He sucked on her right nipple and tweaked her left one around.

Then he began to run his hand down her left side before he started rubbing behind her thigh, causing her to moan loudly.

"Owen~!" she cried.

Taking that as a cue, he thrusted even faster and harder, and kissed her passionately.

"Mmm...mmm...mmmm!" Lara moaned repeatedly in his mouth.

After a bit more kissing, he removed her tank top, leaving her completely naked while he still had his shirt on.

Sam continued recording...while she began to fidget a little, crossing her legs and biting her lip.

"I can hold it if you need a minute," Tommy told her.

"Thanks," Sam handed him the camera and sat on one of the stools.

Owen turned Lara onto her side so the front of her sexy, naked body was on full display for all the spectators, then he entered her again.

"Wanna see me fuck her like a jackhammer?!" Owen asked the audience, grunting in sexual pleasure.

"YEAH!" everyone shouted.

"Pound her, man!" yelled a man with a shaggy beard. "Fuck her, good!"

"...Give them a show, Owen," Lara smirked.

"You asked for it," he teased before he thrusted so fast and hard!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" Lara screamed. "OH, GOD! YES! FUCK ME, OWEN! FUCKING DESTROY ME!"

All the crowd cheered and hollered at this.

This went on for another minute and a half, until...

"AAAHH, I'M CUMMING!" Lara screamed.

"Me too!" Owen grunted. "I'm gonna cum inside her!"

"DO IT!" yelled the crowd.

A few more thrusts and they climaxed at the same time.

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" the crowd cheered while Lara collapsed against the pool table, panting heavily.

"...Ho...ly...fuck..." Tommy said.

"...I'm wet," Sam said. "So very wet."

"Wow, he came so much...!" The tattooed redhead gasped, fanning her face and rubbing her breasts.

Lara panted, breathlessly, her chest heaving up and down.

"So, how was that for ya?!" Owen exclaimed to the audience.

They only cheered and hollered in response while Lara remained limp on the pool table.

"Hey! See if you can go for round 2!" shouted another man.

Lara's eyes widened in shock. 'Oh, dear God...!' she thought before she looked over at Owen.

"I would, but I think I'd fuck her into a coma if I did," he said, grabbing Lara's clothes and handing them to her.

"Hmm...yeah, it looks like she's had enough," said the guy who suggested it.

"Good job, though!" said a blonde-haired girl.

"Thank you," Owen said, pulling his pants up as Lara got dressed.

She was a little shaky and sore, but otherwise fine.

Owen held her by her waist, "I got you."

"Thanks," Lara said.

"Well, we've got a wedding to plan," Owen said to the audience as he, Lara, Sam and Tommy left.

* * *

 **There's the lemon I'm sure a lot of people were waiting for.**

 **The Wedding and Honeymoon will start tomorrow.**

 **Read and review, please!**


End file.
